


death of a bachelor

by dreamingren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Lee Jeno, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Human Jisung, M/M, Monster Family - Freeform, Multi, Vampire Renjun, Vampires, Witch Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Witches, chenle and jiji are chilren, gorgon mark, jaemren, markhyuckno, pt. 2 of my monster dream au hehehe, renmin, shapeshifter chenle, werewolf jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingren/pseuds/dreamingren
Summary: werewolf jaemin wants to go all out on his anniversary presents for his vampire boyfriend, renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	death of a bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> (guys i don't support brendon urie and the things he did i just wanted to use his song for the title)  
> hellOOOOO this is kinda a part two of my previous monster au hehe pls read it if ya want !! it will give some context for this~  
> hope u enjoy this :D  
> also this is a late halloween fic oops

“ah, renjunnie, it’s so lovely to catch up with you.” 

renjun and donghyuck are currently sipping tea outside a cafe, specifically for monsters. in fact, this whole town is inhabited by monsters, it’s predecessor being an abandoned village. after the lee’s family visit to renjun and jaemin’s cottage, donghyuck wanted to make an effort to hangout with his favorite vampire more. renjun personally hasn’t heard of this place until now, and him and his family could probably go here for groceries. hopefully they’ll sell food within their new diet, a no-human-whatsoever one due to their new human family member. 

the town looks deserted, no one bothered to clean at least some of the shops up which bothered renjun. it’s also far away from the cottage too, a couple of towns away from the village near their forbidden forest. 

“thanks for inviting me. it’s been a while hyuckie.” 

“i know it has, huh? are you trying to avoid me hmm?” the witch teases, sticking his bottom lip out.

“of course not,” renjun gazes at donghyuck’s bold statements he calls accessories, “also, what’s with the bling?”

“oh the snake clips? hehe…” he shifts his head to the side to show the three golden hair clips slithering towards his scalp, “my new boyfriend got them for me, isn’t he sweet.”

“new boyfriend? you dumped jeno?” renjun widens his eyes

donghyuck exclaims, “no silly! jeno’s still my boyfriend, we just added another monster to the family. look, my dangly pentagram earrings are from my favorite demon.” 

the witch starts playing with his left earring, they’re both black with a thin black chain holding a black charm on each one.

“ah i see, what’s the new guy’s name?”

“he goes by mark, but i like calling him minhyung. feels more romantic huh?”

“pfft, i guess so.” renjun grins, taking a sip, “what type of monster?”

“a gorgon, hence the snakes. he controls his powers very well, you don’t have to worry about turning into stone. 

“well i’ll have to meet him sometime, he seems like a great guy.”

“don’t steal him from me though!” donghyuck gushes, “you have the oh so frightening na jaemin by your side. how is he anyway, and jisung? does he give you gifts?”

“they’re both good, we all love being a happy family,” renjun smiles to himself, “for gifts jaemin gives me a dead squirrel once in a while…” 

donghyuck cringes, “sorry, a what?”

renjun’s face turns hot, “well… it’s just a part of his traditions you know? he’s a werewolf, and they express affection with...game… you know...stuff they hunt.”

the vamp feels embarrassed, he knows he shouldn’t be since he’s telling the truth. he doesn’t want jaemin to feel upset, so he’s always happy with what the wolf has to offer. even if it’s a new dead critter at their doorstep. all renjun does is smile, takes out the blood, and secretly gives it a proper burial. 

donghyuck continues his tea sip in silence.

“hey, it’s the thought that counts okay?”

“aww renjun don’t get upset, i’m only kidding. i’m sure jaemin’s intentions are to make you happy. i just wonder what he's gonna do for your anniversary.”

oh renjun almost forgot, their anniversary of officially staying at the cottage together and becoming boyfriends. a list of ideas for gifts start to sort through his head. he could probably paint something, or bake. 

“shoot, i nearly forgot about our anniversary, i need to make something quick…” renjun rambles, starting to get up and make his trip back to the house. 

“leaving so soon injun?” donghyuck asks, following him, “let’s walk together. also, did he happen to give those gifts in wolf form or…”

  
  
  


renjun was kinda glad jaemin wasn’t there to hear their conversation, he might have misinterpreted what he said and pressured himself to try harder. but unfortunately, the wolf heard everything. how, you ask?

while renjun was out, him and jisung decided to take a walk for some fresh air, staying within the woods of course. their trail has been pretty long, considering they found the lee’s house down the road, so little jisung suggested they make a surprise visit. 

but to their dismay, the house was completely empty. even chenle wasn’t there, probably learning evil lessons with his father in the underworld. of course they forgot to lock the door, leading the two to waltz in and snoop around. it’s been a while since jaemin visited, it’s considerably much bigger than the cottage, more of a manor if you will. 

the wolf notices how keen donghyuck is with decorations, both theming around spooky and regal. the atmosphere is dark, and almost all the furniture is dark wood and velvet. they both find donghyuck’s quarters to be the most fascinating, due to the plethora of ingredients for spells, encased potions, wand collection, and a giant mystical ball in the middle.

“if i remember clearly jisungie,” jaemin examines the crystal ball, on top of what looks like a stand shaped like an eagle’s claw, “this can show us what’s happening in the world.”

“really?!” the child’s eyes sparkle in awe, “can we see what renjun is doing?”

“you miss him huh,” jaemin chuckles, “me too. show me my love.” 

smoke starts swirling inside the glass bubble, creating a swirling effect, as smoke starts to also form outwards. it’s thick, covering the room as it begins to look like the two were above the clouds. jisung gasps a little, “wooaah…” 

the ball then fades into a setting of renjun and donghyuck sitting together outside and chatting. 

“i wonder what they’re talking about.” jaemin’s curiosity is granted, sound fading in so the two could listen.

after rolling their eyes at donghyuck flaunting his treasures and new boyfriend, renjun receives the dreaded question about what jaemin gives him. 

once hearing his answer, the wolf’s heart sinks, “oh no ji…”

“what’s wrong?” jisung asks, “he didn’t complain, he appreciates what you do for him.”

“that’s not it,” jaemin’s tone is soft now, “what i give isn’t enough, oh why can’t renjun just tell me.” 

the older sits in despair, a puff of clouds rising from his impact, unveiling a bit of the wooden floor. 

jisung tugs at his sleeve, “but renjunnie likes what you do, really. remember? he said it’s the thought that counts.”

jaemin smiles a bit, rubbing the little one’s hair, jisung is just so adorable. 

“you’re right jisungie. thanks for making me feel better.”

but in actuality, jaemin is worried. he knows renjun is concealing his true feelings of the gifts he gets. he knows renjun well, and once his boyfriend mentioned their upcoming anniversary through the glass he knows what he must do. 

blow his mind away with the most romantic gesture in the world, that he’ll forget the crummy roadkill presents in the past. because he knows renjun deserves so much more than a carcass on his doorstep at five in the morning. 

all jisung is worried about is the determined look on jaemin’s face. which could in theory, look like his constipated face. 

“ok now let’s get out of here before the lees find out. hopefully this fog will clear.” jaemin suggests. 

  
  
  
  


a few weeks have passed and renjun finally has finished his oil painting, working his hand off and even patience. he knew he should’ve gone with gouache or acrylic, but he wanted it to look fancy. he didn’t expect for the paint to take a millennium to dry, a few hidden fingerprints were still there hinting at his paint tests. but it’s finally done, and he can stop shooing his boyfriend out of this his little studio (a shed they built in the backyard for garden supplies)

he hears a call from jaemin outside, dashing to the house to wash up and quickly change his clothes. he finds the wolf at the bottom of the stairs, with slick, freshly dyed platinum blonde hair and sticking his arms out for a hug. 

“happy anniversary darling.”

renjun giddily trots down the steps, jumping into his arms. the younger is surprised, making an “oof” sound but still twirling them both as they make their way to the front door. 

“and now, for your surprise!”

he pushes the door out with pride, awaiting for renjun’s gasp. 

and renjun does, but it’s followed by a, “oh?”

the wolf now knows why the older is perplexed through his reaction, because once he opens his eyes he sees a flock of twittering, small birds pecking at their breakfast. what jaemin wanted to show was a table at their front garden, the umbrella shading them from the sun as they eat scones and muffins. man, he even had to steal from the nearby village, even the bacon looked good. 

in distress jaemin waves the pesky birds away, startling them and flying, leaving only portions of food and crumbs behind. renjun giggles quietly, not wanting to make jaemin even more frustrated. he takes his sun hat with a veil from the coat hanger and makes his way towards the wolf. 

“aw jaemin this is lovely.”

“it would have been,” jaemin pouts, “if i had taken the food out after you sat here.”

“well, there’s still food. and they probably needed it more than us.” the vamp sits down whilst holding the taller’s hand to come and join. 

“don’t worry injun,” the younger stays hopeful, “there are still two more surprises to come!”

they only ate a little breakfast, giving most to jisung once he woke up. after learning about the mishap from renjun, jisung couldn’t help but laugh. he wished he was awake sooner to see the funny sight. 

that afternoon, jaemin takes them by the lake, one of their most favorite spots. while jisung started wading in the water, the couple is found by the shore on a picnic blanket. 

“i want to give you something that reminded me of the night before we started to live together.”

jaemin reaches behind a bush while renjun starts listing what jaemin could be hiding. but a few seconds later, the wolf starts to panic. he’s patting the earth like a madman, indicating he must have lost the gift he was going to give. 

“uh, why don’t you watch jisung first? i must have left it at the house…”

“no worries jaem, take your time.” the vamp beams, walking over to jisung to see the little waves his making. 

so, this day is officially going off to a bad start. jaemin now lost the little box with a necklace he wanted to give. even though he stole that one too, it’s still important. he reaches deep in the bush to find something, anything cubed, then finally found it. 

he cheers to himself and yanks out the box, only to find it empty. crap. he starts looking around, reaching again, it must have slipped off or...someone or something took it. 

he looks behind the hedge, spotting a squirrel with the golden charm in his mouth. jaemin inches towards the creature, planning to pounce and possibly take its life. maybe he could give both the necklace and the dead rodent as a joke. 

this squirrel was smart though, looking down at the thin string and knowing what this werewolf is about to hunt him down for. so he starts running for his life, dashing up a tree as jaemin makes an attempt to climb it. 

just as he’s halfway there though, he starts feeling acorns tapping onto his head. looking up he sees the greedy little guy throwing his hibernation stash at him. he starts feeling a throbbing rhythm in his brain, but he strives to climb faster. 

once the squirrel sees his quickened pace, he throws the necklace at an impossible distance, so out in the open that a local hawk catches it naturally with its talons. 

jaemin can’t believe what he just witnessed. now the prized necklace is gone, and since he tried to grab it while it was in midair, he loses his grip and bumps his behind on solid ground. the rustle of leaves alert renjun and jisung. 

“jaemin! are you alright, what happened?” he now by the wolf’s side, helping him sit up. 

the younger scratches the back of his head, “i-i lost the gift…”

“oh dear...jaemin it’s okay,” renjun takes his hand, rubbing the back, “what matters is that you’re not too hurt.”

“well, now there’s one more surprise to come,” jaemin sighs.

  
  
  


jisung gets dropped off at the lees’ house while jaemin takes renjun to a secret location. 

“you float with this blindfold on, and i’ll take you to the place.” the wolf holds his hand. 

“alright, this will be exciting.” renjun smiles, tying the cloth around his eyes and letting jaemin pull him like a balloon. 

it’s not a long journey, they were strolling under the moonlight for seven minutes, the vamp then hears bushes being pushed. a tighter squeeze ensues and he guesses they’re here. 

“ta—oh…” 

“oh?” renjun asks, “what’s wrong?”

“argh, closed down?! are you kidding me!” 

the now worrisome vampire takes off his blindfold and sees an abandoned building before him. it looks run down and musty, but the half-sphere glass roof looks promising. 

“ooo, jaemin what is this place?”

“it’s an observatory, or was one. it’s a human place where they study the sky and stars.”

“wow really?! let’s go check it out!”

jaemin doesn’t budge, “the power must be out. i mean, i stumbled upon this place months ago. now they’re getting rid of it.”

“well this could be our first and last night here, why don’t we try?” 

the wolf sighs, allowing himself to be dragged to the glass doors at the front. there’s already no trespassing signs, caution tape sealed, and power shut down signs. but that didn’t stop renjun’s spirit, luckily the doors were unlocked and he found a flashlight on the floor. 

the first floor was filled with models of the known universe, including the solar system, information on the stars and constellations, and even a semi-working rotating earth interaction activity. renjun starts turning a rickety knob to spin the blue and green ball around the sun, all while it spins like a top. 

jaemin finds his giggling and curiosity adorable. 

they head upstairs to find seats facing a giant telescope across the room. the room is lit up by the moon, which is seen from the glass roof above their heads. 

“isn’t this amazing jaemin?! check out the telescope!”

the vamp runs over to start looking for planets and stars, but it’s quite old. the lense has a brown tint already, and blurred smudges. it might’ve not been clean for a very long time. 

“huh, didn’t know that the sky was brown.” renjun jokes. 

he looks back and jaemin, who’s sitting at one of the front chairs with a tired smile. 

“hey, what’s wrong.” renjun pouts, walking over to his boyfriend and squishing his cheeks. 

the wolf is silent, gazing somewhere else and trying to hide his shame. 

“jaem tell me, please.” he scratches behind one of his wolf ears. 

  
  
  
  


“i’m a bad boyfriend.”

“what? no you’re not.”

“yeah, i am. i mean how could i be so blind renjun. i didn’t give into account normal gifts of affection.” 

“but jaemin—”

“i really tried, i made breakfast, stole a necklace, wanted to take you here because you love talking about stars and space stuff. but it all didn’t turn out the way i wanted it to.”

“i wouldn’t have it any other way.” renjun says softly, lowering himself to sit on the taller’s lap. 

“you don’t deserve these things, or me.” 

“jaemin don’t ever say that. listen, i really appreciate everything you do. there’s no such thing as the perfect boyfriend, because you’re perfect to me. flaws and all.” 

the younger still isn’t convinced, ears tilted at his head now. 

“nana,” renjun pushes the wolf’s hair back, “don’t ever compare yourself to anyone else, because you’re enough for me, really. you don’t have to try so hard, it’s easy for me to love whatever you do.” 

jaemin doesn’t know why he’s starting to cry, tears are streaming down his face and once he realizes he hides his face behind renjun’s back with a hug. 

the older giggles, hugging back and rubbing circles. 

“this is the best anniversary ever. you think it’s a disaster, but i think it’s the most memorable.” 

“i’m sorry angel.”

“don’t be jaemin-ah,” renjun coos, “being with you is the most greatest gift of all, i can’t wait for the next dead animal.”

he receives an authentic chuckle from the wolf, “...stop!”

renjun laughs with him, “i mean it!”

the silence is nice. jaemin’s short bursts of breaths are slowing down, as he presses his nose onto the shorter’s shoulder. renjun has a distinctive smell, enough to calm him down and relax. 

“you know, i didn’t give you my present yet.” renjun interrupts.

“oh! is it at home?” jaemin let’s go, holding his little hands now. 

“yeah, do you wanna go see it. it’s not much…”

“i’m sure it’s perfect.”

  
  
  


“so...um, it’s in the shed. i tried my best but here ya go.”

renjun opens the door to reveal his masterpiece, receiving a gasp from the taller. 

“it’s that special sunset we used to watch from that cliff overlooking the beach. we used to go there a few times, and it’s one of my favorite places.” 

jaemin feels as if the vamp has painted a tiny window of the scene, already imagining the breeze against his ears and salty sea smell. the sky has an ombre effect, the purples and dark blues fading into oranges and yellows toward the sun. the bright yellow ball kissing the sea, as the reflective patterns in the waters swirl and have brush stroke flecks to give texture. even the clouds look soft enough to sleep on, being a lighter version of the colors on the sky. 

“oh darling i love it. you must have worked so hard.”

“oil painting is new to me,” renjun admits, “but it was very fun to try.”

“this is going straight to the wall in the living room, i want everyone to see once they enter. renjun this is amazing, i’m speechless, and this is only your first time doing it too!”

the shorter is thanked with a back hug, and several kisses from his nape to the back of his hair. 

renjun smiles, giggling from jaemin’s ticklish touch, “happy anniversary!”

“happy anniversary angel. my pretty, cute angel.”

  
  
  


the next day, the lee family show up to the cottage for a surprise visit. renjun believes this is going to be an ongoing routine. 

donghyuck explains at the doorstep, “i just wanted to introduce mark to you guys.”

he looks human, with a regular head of hair, until little snakes start appearing around his head and from behind his neck. scales on the sides of his face start to fade in too. renjun can feel the grip of the ankle of his pants squeeze tighter. 

“jisung, it’s okay he won’t hurt you.”

mark crouches, “yeah, i won’t turn you into a statue. wanna feed them?” he points his eyes up towards the scaly friends. 

jisung giggles and rushes inside to find some leftovers in the pantry as the gorgon follows. 

“see isn’t he sweet” donghyuck smiles gingerly. 

“don’t forget about me.” jeno arrives behind the witch, carrying little chenle in his arms. 

chenle adds, “and me!”

after jisung helps mark feed his snakes, chenle pulls him upstairs to play more of their daily guess who game. he’s starting to learn about more animals and monsters and can’t wait to show and teach jisung. 

the adults are at their usual downstairs seating, the three lees on the couch and the hosts taking the armchairs. donghyuck is actually sprawled out on the sofa, his head laying on jeno’s lap and legs on mark’s. 

“so...how was the anniversary date?” donghyuck levitates his teacup from the table, tilting it to sip. 

“better than i hoped.” renjun takes jaemin’s hand, the wolf promptly kissing its back. 

“ooo! so where are the gifts?” the witch squeals. 

jeno lifts a brow, “a little snooty aren’t you.”

jaemin gulps, but renjun explains calmly, “well, jaemin cooked us breakfast, we went down by the lake, and we visited an observatory. it was very lovely.”

donghyuck murmurs through a sip, “that’s it?”

mark then feels as if it’s necessary to elbow his beloved in the knee. 

“i mean, that’s so cute!”

“the painting by the door,” jeno points his thumb behind him, “did you make that jun?”

“ah yes, i made that for jaemin.” the vamp blushes. 

“it’s very pretty.” jeno compliments. 

“oh um, i’ve been meaning to ask you guys,” the gorgon reaches for his back pocket, “i’ve been asking some nearby monsters but i found this necklace and was wondering if it was one of yours.”

“oh! that’s mine!” jaemin stands, “it’s a present for renjun that i lost, where did you find it?”

“found it in a bird’s nest. the sun reflected off of the charm and the light caught my eye so i took it.”

“thanks a bunch mark, angel look!” jaemin rushes to take the jewelry and places it around the vamp’s neck. 

the necklace had a golden crescent on it, and was about the size of a thumb. 

“jaemin this is beautiful.” renjun touches the little moon. 

“that was the shape of the moon the night we decided we wanted to be together.”

“it’s so thoughtful how you remembered, thank you so much.” he stands up quickly for a hug. 

donghyuck gasps, “renjunnie! now we match! my sun amulet, with your moon charm!”

the older chuckles, “i guess we do.”

  
  
  
  


“jaemin,” 

“mmm?”

the two are in bed now, cuddling his little vampire under the covers.

“you know you’re special to me, right?”

jaemin grins, fangs showing, “lil ‘ol me? the cold, heartless huang renjun, in love with me?”

“stop! answer the question dummy.” renjun hits him with a pillow.

“you make me feel special, so yes darling. and you’re very special to me too.”

“good, now stop bringing yourself down or having any doubts. everything worked out.”

  
  
  


“all because my angel never gives up on me.” the taller gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

  
  
  
  
  


♡

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaay hope u enjoyed :))  
> tell me what u think ily !!
> 
> twt: https://twitter.com/dreamingren  
> cc: curiouscat.me/dreamingren  
> insta (art acc hehe): https://www.instagram.com/bobamilku/


End file.
